Decir amigo
by Ermy Selene
Summary: Hermione nota lo importante que es Harry para ella. Fic cortito pero bonito ! One Shoot. Dedicado a mi mejor amigo.lean y comenten!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de Jo y creo que se los presta a la Warner también…No hago esto con fines de lucro ni mucho menos, simplemente me hace bien, así que por favor, no me demanden, ¿si?

**Notas iniciales: **Este fic es muy importante para mí. Lo escribí con el corazón, así que espero que les guste.

**Dedicatoria: **En primer lugar, y como no podía ser de otra manera, para Noel. Porque sos _mi _Harry, mi mejor amigo, y te quiero más de lo que debería ser legal. No creo que leas esto, ya que "esos ficsitos" no te agradan, pero no importa, con saber que lo escribí _por_ vos, me basta. En segundo lugar, a Flor, por escucharme delirar, llorar, patalear y gritar…a pesar de que la "situación" sea incómoda. Vos SÍ vas a leer esto, y sabés que te adoro.

Decir amigo _(1)_

"**_Un amigo es una luz,_**

**_brillando_** **_en la oscuridad._**

_**Siempre serás mi amigo,**_

**_no_** _**importa nada más."**(2)_

Intento dormir.

Cierro los ojos.

Una imagen aparece tan clara en mi mente que parece real. Demasiado real.

Lo veo ahí tendido y siento que mi mundo se desmorona.

Toda entera, la muralla que construí para resguardarme se quiebra en mil pedazos. Y una vez rota, me siento tan indefensa…

Una lágrima se desliza silenciosa por mi mejilla.

A mi alrededor, o tal vez muy dentro mío se cierne la oscuridad.

La oscuridad.

Siento de pronto que ese terror irracional que atormentó mi infancia entera, ese que creía haber superado, ha vuelto.

O tal vez nunca se fue en realidad…

Soy nuevamente una niña.

Soy nuevamente una niña y la habitación se cierra sobre mí impidiéndome respirar…

No

Ya no soy una pequeña.

Intento emplear toda mi capacidad de lógica, pero ya no está ahí.

Respiro hondo, me sereno.

Me incorporo en la cama, respiro otra vez.

Sacudo la cabeza, pero la imagen no se aleja.

Suelto un gemido.

"_Mione, ¿qué te sucede?"_ me pregunta Ginny.

Niego con la cabeza.

"_Sólo fue una imagen"_ aparento estar bien, pero otro gemido brota de entre mis labios.

"_Dímelo"_ no sonaba enojada, pero su tono de voz no admitía réplicas.

"_¡¡¡No quiero!"_ grito desesperada y rompo a llorar.

No suavemente, no con decoro. Rompo a llorar y las lágrimas salen a borbotones de entre mis ojos.

Ella se acerca y me abraza. Me acaricia el cabello y me susurra palabras de consuelo al oído, acunándome como a una pequeña.

Respiro una vez, dos, mil veces e intento serenarme.

¡Como la quiero! Siempre está ahí para contenerme…

"_Hermione"_ me dice "_Necesito saber que es lo que te hace llorar así"_

"_Solo fue una imagen. No tiene importancia"_

Me mira, no dice nada pero su mirada me derrumba.

"_Harry…"_

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, pero asiente con la cabeza para que continúe.

"_Harry…"_

No puedo.

No puedo decirlo.

Al igual que ese terror irracional que siente la comunidad mágica al pronunciar el nombre de Lord Voldemort, ese terror hacia las palabras y su poder, el creer que al nombrar una cosa puede invocársela…

Me pongo de pie bruscamente y me enjuago las lágrimas.

Aparentando la mayor indiferencia posible y evitando a toda costa mirarla a los ojos lo suelto finalmente.

"_Estaba muerto"_

Un segundo, dos.

Mi mirada permanece clavada en un punto fijo de la habitación.

"_¿Por qué?"_ me pregunta simplemente, con voz compasiva. " _¿Por qué, Mione?"_

"_Solo apareció… No sé como ni por qué, pero no se iba. Y un horrible presentimiento colmó todo mi ser. Un pálpito, y lo que más temo es que normalmente son más que acertados. Yo… Fue una tontería, ¿Verdad, Gin?" _Ella no responde. Se limita a sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme nuevamente incitándome a continuar. "_Yo… No sé qué haría sin él"_

La miro.

Una silenciosa lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

Me sobresalto.

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! No tendrías que habérselo dicho.

"_¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lloras?"_

"_No lo sé" _me responde Ginny"_No lo sé…"_

La rodeo con mi brazo. Jamás sabré que es lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento, que era lo que la hacía llorar, cuantas ideas erróneas o no tuvo en ese momento… o quizás sí. Sé lo importante que es Harry para ella. Sé, por palabras salidas de su boca, que teme haberse entrometido entre nosotros dos, entre lo que "podría haber pasado" si ella no estuviera. Y sé, también, que si algo le llegara a pasar a él, superarlo le costaría…una vida.

Permanecemos así, sin necesidad de palabras. Una de las maravillas de la amistad, poder estar en silencio sin que resulte incómodo, tener la certeza de que esa persona te necesita, y necesita que la necesites.

Sonrío.

Suena complicado, ¿verdad?

Claro que sí: ES complicado. Pero… ¿Qué tan emocionante _sería_ si no lo _fuera_?

Lo hiciste otra vez.

No puedes con tu genio, ¿eh, Hermione?

Pero ese es el punto, la "señorita perfección" no puede con su vida…

Vivir, sólo es eso… ¿Por qué es tan difícil? _(3)_

Vuelvo a sonreír.

¿Citando palabras ajenas como si fueran propias? Eso es completamente incorrecto.

Suspiro.

La imagen ya es tan difusa que apenas se distingue… por suerte.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso?

¿Realmente el final sería así?

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no lo sea.

De todos modos, él ganará. Lo sé. Pase lo que pase, ganará. Y yo voy a protegerlo de todo y de todos, siempre. Pase lo que pase.

Porque lo quiero más que a mi propia vida.

Sonrío, en mudo reproche a mí misma.

Lo quiero y mucho, es verdad. Pero, ¿se lo he dicho?

¿Le he dicho que es una de las personas más importantes para mí? ¿Qué haría cualquier cosa por él?

No.

No lo he hecho.

Idiota…

Ya lo entendí.

Me volteo.

"_Vamos a dormir, ¿si?"_

Ginny asiente con la cabeza.

Una cantidad asombrosa de pensamientos comienza a dar vueltas por mi cabeza.

Los alejo.

Ahora solo quiero dormir…

Andén 9 ¾

Primero de Septiembre

Ginny me está hablando, pero solo la escucho a medias

Una desordenada cabellera azabache viene hacia nosotras.

Comienzo a correr.

No me importa que la gente me mire, que Ginny me esté llamando…

Solo _él._

Mi amigo, mi hermano…

Llego hasta él, me sonríe.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, lo rodeo con mis brazos.

"_Te quiero" _

Silencio.

Silencio, silencio, silencio.

"_Hermione, si me soltaras…" _

Me separo, con el ceño fruncido.

Suelta una carcajada.

"…_podría decirte que yo también te quiero"_

_(1): "Decir amigo es decir ternura…" _Joan Manuel Serrat

_(2): Canción de Alejandro Lerner y Enanitos Verdes_

_(3): "Vivir, sólo es eso. Vivir, solo es eso… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?" _fragmento de "Cuando nadie me ve" de Alejandro Sanz.

**Notas de la autora:** Comencé a escribir esto en un colectivo, y acabó por gustarme. Quería escribir un final bien angst, en el que Harry se muriera tal como Hermione lo había imaginado, pero no pude más que poner ciertos "indicios" de que sería así. Lo sé, soy débil. No logro hacer un final triste… Tal vez lo escriba alguna vez como final alternativo o como continuación…ya veré.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Sería genial que me dejaran un review, solo tienen que tocar el botoncito de "Go" de más abajo, sí?

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!

Selene


End file.
